1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns fluid mixing devices in general, and more specifically relates to a method and/or apparatus for mixing fluids where the mixing is done by a static-type mixer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of fluid mixing there are in general two types of mixing devices or methods, one of which may be termed dynamic and the other static. It is the latter type to which the subject invention applies. What is meant by this differentiation is that there are no moving parts in the mixing apparatus of a static-type mixer. Dynamic type mixing may be very effective, but it involves the use of motor driven stirring elements or other moving parts in order to provide the desired mixing of different fluids. Obviously such equipment tends to be considerably more expensive, both to install and to operate and maintain.
In connection with static-type mixers, it has been found that known mixing structures may be quite effective under conditions where the different fluids to be mixed and that make-up the fluid stream, are running together in the stream in parallel fashion. However, this invention is particularly concerned with providing static-type mixing under conditions where the foregoing parallel flow type static mixing is relatively ineffective. Thus, if a fluid stream is made up of different fluids which are separated longitudinally e.g. in batches, the mixing which results is rather ineffective. It is particularly so in between the different batches of fluid where all of the mixing effects are acting upon a single fluid.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a static-type mixing method and/or apparatus which acts to give mixing that extends longitudinally along a stream of different fluids. The result is to effectively mix different fluids that exist in a stream with a batch type separation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved static-type mixer which employs no moving parts, and consequently is effective under conditions where a dynamic type mixer would not be feasible.